yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shiromi Torayoshi
Shiromi Torayoshi (jap. 虎芳 白身) – uczennica Akademi High School oraz członkini samorządu uczniowskiego. Wygląd Shiromi posiada krótkie, białe włosy oraz czarne, matowe oczy. Na włosach ma dwie czarne spinki. Nosi biały mundurek, który ubiera każdy członek samorządu uczniowskiego. Na lewym ramieniu Torayoshi widnieje czerwona opaska z napisem Samorząd Uczniowski, zaś na szyi biały szal w czarne wzory przypominające futro tygrysa. Opis Shiromi owiewa aura tajemnicy. Niewiele wiadomo o niej oraz motywach jej działań. W samorządzie sprawuje funkcję skarbnika. Rzadko bywa we wnętrzu szkoły, większość swojego czasu spędza na patrolowaniu błoni Akademi High School. Cechuje ją spryt; by zdobyć pożądane informacje wykonuje krecią robotę, tak by nikt nie domyślił się o jej spiskach. Jest w stanie napuścić na siebie uczniów, by odwrócić ich uwagę i w spokoju przeszukać ich rzeczy. Istnieją plotki, że szpieguje uczniów i nagrywa ich rozmowyhttps://youtu.be/4Utx0zINAx0. Osobowość Według oficjalnej strony gry, Shiromi jest rygorystyczna. W grze Shiromi jest niebezpieczna. Gdy zobaczy Yandere-chan mordującą kogoś lub ciągnącą/trzymającą zwłoki, to podbiegnie do niej, by ją spryskać gazem pieprzowym i skuć ją. Jeśli Ayano podejdzie zbyt blisko Shiromi, zostanie odepchnięta. Gdy zauważy walkę pomiędzy Ayano a delikwentem, rozdzieli ich jedząc batonik. Jest ekscentryczna, osobliwa i ma niejasne intencje, uśmiecha się niezależnie od sytuacji oraz często się śmieje bez powodu. Jest taka od kiedy chodziła do szkoły podstawowejhttps://redd.it/87bwxs. Bardzo rzadko jest zazdrosna i praktycznie nic nie powoduje u niej zazdrościhttps://redd.it/7ue43y. Jest podobna do swoich rodzicówhttps://redd.it/7tgd6c, po których odziedziczyła wiele dziwactwhttps://redd.it/7shfkf. Posiada wiele dziwnych zainteresowań, w tym robienie mydlanych rzeźb czy też trainspottinghttps://redd.it/7pyny2. Relacje Samorząd Uczniowski Członkinie samorządu mają dobre relacje ze sobą, lecz nie są przyjaciółkamihttps://redd.it/879zeq. Tak czy tak Shiromi lubi jehttps://redd.it/7ruxfq, a spytana o relacje między nimi powiedziałaby, że są jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Gdyby została wyrzucana z niego, to byłaby zrozpaczona. Rutyna Shiromi rozpoczyna patrolowanie błoni o 7:00. O 8:00 idzie do swojej klasy – 1-1. Podczas przerwy obiadowej również patroluje błoń szkoły, a następnie wraca do swojej klasy na lekcje. Po lekcjach udaje się do izby samorządu uczniowskiego, gdzie pozostaje do końca dnia. Ciekawostki *Pierwszy raz się pojawiła w „The Student Council in Yandere Simulator (Gameplay Focus)”. *Jej imię jest grą słów od japońskiego słowa oznaczającego „Białego Tygrysa”, Shiro Tora (白虎). *Info-chan jest w stanie sporo dać za informacje obciążające Shiromihttps://redd.it/7kob28. *Shiromi wie, że Info-chan istniejehttps://redd.it/7s92g7. *Nie jest wzorowana na Kokichi Ouma z gry ''Danganronpa''https://redd.it/7kv8fn. *Ulubionym jedzeniem Shiromi są żywe kalmary i wszystko, czemu jeszcze bije sercehttps://redd.it/7n699z. *Kiedy będzie w wieku, w którym już może spożywać alkohol, jej ulubionym będzie alkoholowy, pikantny sos. *Gdyby nie była w samorządzie szkolnym, w pewnym sensie byłaby „mini Info-chan”. **Jej przysługami byłoby podglądanie uczniów i inne usługi. Możliwe, że byłoby można poprosić ją by wkradła się do czyjegoś domu, by odzyskać coś skradzionegohttps://redd.it/82g711. *Gdyby ktoś rzucił Shiromi, ta wzruszyłaby ramionami i odeszłaby od jej byłego, nie dając żadnego znaku jak bardzo źle się czuje w środkuhttps://redd.it/cbdovv. *Jeśli gracz mógłby poczuć „zapach” Shiromi, pachniałaby jak wnętrze opakowania gry wideo zaraz po otwarciu. *W przyszłości, jeśli Ayano będzie mieć w ekwipunku coś skradzionego, to Shiromi weźmie tą rzecz, a na jej miejscu pozostawi „bezczelną” notkę dla Ayanohttps://redd.it/7mn14w. *Jeśli Shiromi zdrzemnie się na dworze, kiedy się obudzi, będzie wokół niej wiele zwierząthttps://redd.it/7ql8hx. *Pomimo jej dziwactw, ma normalne podejście do romansu, który ją interesujehttps://redd.it/83g17n. **Jeśli w jej życiu pojawi się ta „właściwa osoba”, będzie próbowała utrzymać tę relację. *Ma najlepszą wiedzę o technologii w samorządzie uczniowskimhttps://redd.it/7s13zt. *YandereDev uważa, że jest bardziej ekscentryczna od Kagihttps://redd.it/7ssn8p. *Shiromi przyjmie jedzenie od Yandere-chan po lekcjachhttps://redd.it/7v1bfi. *Gdyby w samorządzie był równy podział płci, Shiromi byłaby chłopakiemhttps://redd.it/7y1uvt. *Shiromi lubi pić soki z kartonikówhttps://redd.it/845b4k. *Shiromi jest wiecznie uśmiechnięta, tak jak Kyoshi i Akane. *Jest bardziej wyluzowana od Akane. *Gdyby Shiromi zajmowała się nauczaniem, to byłaby nauczycielką podwodnego tkania koszykówhttps://redd.it/87va2q. *Shiromi podziwia i jednocześnie boi się Megami. *Akane i Shiromi byłyby jedynymi użytkowniczkami Instagrama z samorządu. Shiromi umieszczałaby na nim swoje selfie w różnych, dziwnych miejscach. *Gdyby miała zrobić zdjęcie majtek, to potraktowałaby to bardziej jako wyzwanie i czy w ogóle mogłaby zrobić to będąc niezauważoną. Lecz to zdjęcie by jej nie podnieciło i nie robiłaby go, gdyby nie miała powoduhttps://redd.it/89soys. *Pewnego dnia, gdy członkowie samorządu przyszli do ich pokoju, znaleźli Shiromi trzymającą małą pandęhttps://redd.it/7r237b. *YandereDev stwierdził, że gdyby jej rodzice zmarli, mogłaby płakaćhttps://redd.it/7twngp. *Uważa, że herbata jest nudna, dlatego zawsze coś do niej dodaje, aby wzbogacić smak, np. cytrusy, jagody, cynamon, miód, mięta itd., jednak po pewnym czasie zaczęła dodawać rzeczy takie jak sól, ketchup czy musztardahttps://redd.it/83wca4. Przypisy en:Shiromi Torayoshi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kobiety